sapphirefoxxfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Into Character
Getting Into Character is a webseries created and produced by SapphireFoxx, that focuses on the story of Austin and his desperate attempt to get the main role in a schoolplay that will grant him the drama scholarship to his dream university. The fox is never seen nor mentioned in the whole series, even though it takes place in the same universe. Premise The series follows the story of Austin, said to be the best actor of West Cincinnati High drama club, and the consequences of his decision to take the lead female role for the school play in order to get a drama scholarship to his dream college, RQU. Plot Austin, the best actor of West Cincinnati High drama club, is denied the male lead role, because he was too small to play a tall and muscular male, so instead, offers to play the lead female role to get the drama scholarship for RQU. This introduces the character Alyssa, Austin's alter ego for the play, by using his sister's Sili-Gel ''in his chest and hips, he is able to achieve a more feminine look, and seem more convincing for the play. But as Austin keeps using the ''Sili-Gel constantly, sometimes with no breaks, this causes the swelling to not go away, resulting in Austin progressively acquiring a more feminine figure overtime. How will this affect his life and the people around him? Characters Main Austin Austin Foster is a drama snob that always stood out for being the best actor in West Cincinnati High drama club. Even if he was shorter and smaller than all his classmates and suffers a medical condition that didn`t let him properly go through puberty, thay doesn't make him feel any less of a man than all of his friends. Alyssa Alyssa is the alter ego Austin makes for himself in order to play the female lead role in the school play. Her figure is sculpted by using Sili-Gel, an idea Austin's sister proposed to Austin so that he would look more feminine. Supporting Madelyne Madelyne Foster is Austin's sister and the main Supporting role of the series, since she's the one that named Austin's alter ego, Alyssa, and proposed the idea of using Sili-Gel to Austin. Isaac Isaac is Austin's best friend and Alyssa's love interest later in the series. We first see him in Act 5 wearing the school uniform. Tertiary Mrs. Edwards Mrs. Edwards is the West Cincinnati High drama teacher. Her wife, Natalia, is the head of the drama department at RQU and is in charge of awarding the drama scholarship Austin needs. Ling Ling is one of Madelyne's friend we see in Act 4. It is revealed that Austin has a crush on her, but never actually tells her. Liam Liam is the one that got the lead role, due to his more masculine features. He had a crush on Alyssa, but when trying to hit on her at a party, Alyssa backed off. Mr. and Mrs. Foster They're Austin and Madelyne's parents. Their names are never revealed and not much is known about them, other than the fact that Mr. Foster is a lawyer. Mysteries of the Streets Mysteries of the streets is the schoolplay inside the series that Austin has been prepping for the whole time. It is a short play that takes time during the Prohibition era in the United States (circa 1930's) and revolves arround a reporter that falls in love with a gangster of the McGlocklin family. Characters Lee Whitewood Lee Whitewood (Alyssa) is a reporter for a newspaper called "The Daily Bugle", she is the main protagonist of the play and Charlie's main love interest during the play. Charlie McGlocklin Charlie McGlocklin (Liam) is a gangster from the McGlocklin crime family and Lee's love interest. It is only known that he used to commit crimes for his uncle. Ending At the end, a cop is seen on stage to tell Lee that her investigations were enough to take down the McGlocklin crime family. Charlie was sent off state for 10 to 20 years. As for Lee, she and her fiance moved to California to start a family and continue her carreer in journalism. Category:Animations